


Your Shadow Follows Me

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Academy Awards, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, do not blame me for cavities, i cannot afford dentist visits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Derek watches an awards show and somehow still feels like the real winner.</p><p>--</p><p>It's 7:02 on a Sunday night and Stiles is on Derek's doorstep, his arms loaded down with popcorn and soda and a whole pint of ice cream. He pushes past Derek into the house while Derek is still trying to figure out how he's balancing it all. "Hi," he says, unloading the truly astounding amount of junk food onto the kitchen counter. "It's Oscar night."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Shadow Follows Me

**Author's Note:**

> What? What do you mean, everyone's sick of talking about the Oscars? Whatever, y'all can handle 500 more words about it.
> 
> Title from 'The Moon Song' by Karen O, because she sang it at the Awards. And also, it's a song about the moon, and this is a fic about a werewolf, and I like to think I'm clever.

It's 7:02 on a Sunday night and Stiles is on Derek's doorstep, his arms loaded down with popcorn and soda and a whole pint of ice cream. He pushes past Derek into the house while Derek is still trying to figure out how he's balancing it all. "Hi," he says, unloading the truly astounding amount of junk food onto the kitchen counter. "It's Oscar night."

Derek doesn't know why he's still surprised that this is his life now.

Stiles dances around the kitchen. Derek can't help but stare. There's something so familiar about it, the way Stiles opens cabinets and drawers without hesitation, like he knows exactly what he's going to find. Not even Derek can do that. He has to guess where things are most of the time, but Stiles... Stiles _knows_.

He must look like he's been punched in the gut (which is kind of how he feels), because Stiles stops and says "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Derek says, and it's true. He thinks maybe his tone implies the _everything's exactly right_ because Stiles smiles and offers him a bite of the ice cream he's portioning into two bowls.

Stiles gives him an extra scoop, but Derek doesn't comment. It's not worth losing the way Stiles will lean into him later and steal his last few bites.

The Awards take forever to start. Stiles seems to think that's part of the fun. He sits, cross-legged with his knees brushing Derek's, and provides a running commentary of the red carpet arrivals through a mouthful of ice cream. Derek tries to focus, but he's hopelessly lost. Stiles has almost every movie up for an award downloaded illegally onto his computer, and so he's invested. Derek, on the other hand, only knows a handful of the nominees. He hasn't seen any of the films. The entire affair is lavish and dramatic and everything that Derek despises.

But at one point Stiles stretches, twists to tuck his toes beneath Derek's thigh, wiggling them until he's comfortable. "Leo was robbed," he says, waving his spoon in emphasis. There's a little crease between his eyebrows like this truly troubles him. Derek knows he's supposed to be watching Matthew Mcconaughey's acceptance speech, but he thinks he'd much rather watch Stiles. Stiles continues to narrate endlessly, but Derek only understands the shape of his mouth, the sweet quirk of it when he approves of the winner and that soft scowl when he doesn't.

Despite his unceasing focus on Stiles, he misses most of the commentary. So, by the end of the night, Derek doesn't know who has won what. But, when Stiles sighs and says "That's all, folks" and Derek can't help but kiss him, he kind of feels like he's won, too.

Hollywood can keep their little golden men, he thinks, because Derek has won Stiles Stilinski, and there's nothing that can top that.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://www.namingtheruins.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
